Rival x Love
by Minori -D- Saito
Summary: Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik yang selalu peringkat 2 dibawah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kesal selalu disaingi, Ino pun menantang Sasuke untuk adu analisis. Kira-kira siapa yang menang? Apa mereka akan selalu jadi rival? maaf, saya gak jago bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

RIVAL X LOVE

Rival x Love : Yuki ^^  
Naruto : Om M.K  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino  
Genre : Friendship, romance (gagal)  
Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur cerita gak nyambung dsb.

SUMMARY_  
Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik yang selalu peringkat 2 dibawah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kesal selalu disaingi, Ino pun menantang Sasuke untuk adu analisis. Kira-kira siapa yang menang? Apa mereka akan selalu jadi rival? (maaf, saya gak jago bikin summary)

SasuIno~~

"Uggh sial! Kalah lagi.." gerutu gadis cantik yang dikatahui bernama Yamanaka Ino. Gerutuan ini menarik perhatian dari gadis lain berambut mencolok seperti permen karet bernama Sakura. Sakura sudah tak heran lagi melihat sahabat karibnya ini selalu frustasi setiap melihat papan mading bertuliskan 10 peringkat siswa terbaik se Konoha High School beserta nilai-nilai nya.

Sakura memang sudah tahu alasannya tapi apa kalian tahu? (tahu lah kan ada summarynya) abaikan yang diatas. Apa karena Ino tidak masuk peringkat? Tentu saja ino masuk. Apa karena ino yang paling bawah dalam daftar? Tentu saja tidak, justru ino yang terbaik. Tapi bukan yang nomor 1. Nah sekarang kalian sudah tahu bukan? Back to plot.

"sasuke lagi? Mustalih ini sudah ke 10 kali nya. Padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian, bahkan sudah meluangkan waktu shopping ku di hari sabtu! Bagaimana ini sakuraaa..!" teriak ino yang tidak terima dengan peringkat 2 LAGI.

"sudahlah ino, terima saja. Peringkat 2 tidaklah buruk bahkan sangat hebat! Sedangkan aku cuma sampai ke 15 saja" kata sakura memasang tampang sadih yang dibuat-buat berharap agar ino mensyukuri peringkat 2 nya.

"he.. hei iya-iya aku memang bersyukur tentang peringkat 2 tapi tidak bersyukur tentang Sasuke yang peringkat 1." Ucap ino yang sedikit merasa bersalah melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sakura. Hmm.. Sepertinya sakura pandai beracting.

"nah bagus kalau begitu. Bisa kita keluar sekarang? Aku lapar"

"ya, aku juga"

Akhirnya ino pun sedikit melupakan dendamnya pada sasuke karena mengurusi sakura dulu. Yaah persahabatan memang begini.

Sesampainya di kantin hal pertaman yang dilihat ino dan sakura adalah gerombolah siswi yang terlihat mengelilingi suatu lebih tepatnya seseorang dikursi kantin. Ino dan sakura pun langsung tahu siapa yang dikelilingi tapi kedua nya memberikan reaksi berbeda. Sakura terlihat histeris dan sedikit berteriak. Lain dengan ino yang hanya mendecih kesal dan mulai menggerutu lagi.

Karena bosan melihat sekumpulah siswi dan yang dikelilingi ino pun mengambil tempat duduk yang paling ujung agar tak perlu susah-susah melihat inti dari gerombolan siswi tersebut. Namun sepertinya nasib tak berpihak pada ino.

"hei yamanaka! Apa kau menikmati peringkat 2 mu?" rasa nya ino ingin membunuh orang yang berbicara itu sekarang. Sejak kapan inti dari gerombolan siswi (yang diketahui bernama Sasuke) itu berada dibelakangnya sekarang.

"cih terserah" ino yang kelihatan kesal pun hanya mendecih karena tak mau mengambil resiko berurusan dengan sasuke. Sedangkan siswi lainnya hanya melihat sasuino adu death glare dengan pandangan iri. Hei, disapa duluan oleh uchiha sasuke itu adalah anugrah (tidak untuk ino)

"sudah terima saja kekalahanmu. Aku memang lebih unggul dari mu. Menyerehlah dan akui itu."

CTAAR

Habis sudah kesabaran ino.

"uchiha kurang ajar! Kenapa kau sombong sekali?"

"karena aku memang lebih unggul" ucap sasuke cuek.

"arrggh sasuke! Aku menantangmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

A/n:  
maaf saya masih amatiran #deep bow

Perlu dilanjutkan? Or not? Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**RIVAL X LOVE**

**Rival x Love : Yuki ^^  
Naruto : Om M.K  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino (slight NaruSaku)  
Genre : Friendship, romance (gagal)  
Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur cerita gak nyambung dsb.**

SUMMARY_  
Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik yang selalu peringkat 2 dibawah Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kesal selalu disaingi, Ino pun menantang Sasuke untuk adu analisis. Kira-kira siapa yang menang? Apa mereka akan selalu jadi rival? (maaf, saya gak jago bikin summary)

SasuIno~~

"Arrggh Sasuke! Aku menantangmu!"

"Heh? Memangnya kau berani?"

"Apa?! Kau meragukanku? Kau takut kalah?" ucap Ino sinis

"Tidak. Aku takut mengalahkanmu lagi"

"APAA?!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya umpatan-umpatan pun tak terhindarkan. Ino mau pun Sasuke tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai-sampai Sakura harus menarik Ino menjauh agar berhenti melakukan hal memalukan tersebut. Haah.. sepertinya memang hanya Ino yang anti Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Apa kau tidak dengar bel pulang sekolah tadi?" Kata Sakura sebal melihat Ino yang dari tadi bertampang mengerikan. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih pemberitahuannya nona pink. Kau pulang saja duluan. Kau dan lelaki duren itu akan pergi kencan kan?" ucap Ino sedikit menggoda.

"A.. apa? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ohoho aku punya mata-mata Sakura-chan" kata Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda. Akhirnya dia tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah nona Yamanaka kau menang" kata Sakura mengakui.

"Hahaha, ya sudah sana pergi kau tak mau terlambat kan?" Ino pun memberikan kedipannya

"Ok. Bye. Eh tapi kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri" Ino kembali murung ternyata dia lupa kenyataan yang satu itu

"Yasudah. Bye"

Ino PoV

Semakin lama, bayangan sakura pun menghilang. Haah apa aku telah memberikan Sakura pada orang yang tepat ya? Aku memang tak terlalu mengenal Naruto. Aku hanya tahu kalau Naruto itu rambutnya mirip duren dan dia anak kelas 11-C. Dan sepertinya dia sahabatnya Uchiha batu es itu. Heeh ternyata ada juga yang mau berteman dengan orang kutub utara seperti dia (Sasuke).

Oh iya aku belum memberi tantanganku padanya. Aaah aku lupa. Tapi aku menantang apa? Aku pun tak tahu kelemahannya. Huum.. apa aku menantang nya untuk adu analisis saja ya? Hahaha aku sedang tergila-gila pada komik Detective Conan. Haha semoga saja ini membantuku untuk mengalahkan Sasuke. Dari pada mengkhayal terus lebih baik aku pulang.

Saat didepan gerbang aku melihat orang yang seharian ini membuatku badmood sedang berada didepan mobil berwarna biru dongker. Aha! Sekalian saja aku ajukan tantanganku ini.

Normal PoV

"Oooii Uchiha!" Bentak Ino dengan keras. Merasa dipanggil Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk mobil. Saat melihat orang yang membentaknya Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas bosan dengan tingkah wakil ketua OSIS ini. Ketuanya siapa? Tentu saja Sasuke.

"Ada apalagi? Heh Nona Tukang Membentak?" Sasuke pun menanggapinya dengan santai plus kata-kata dingin seperti biasa

"Aku belum mengajukan keinginanku untuk menantangmu"

"Huft.. cepat katakan aku tak punya banyak waktu. Jika menarik aku akan menyetujuinya"

"Kita tanding analisis." Ucap Ino mantap

"Heh? Hanya itu? Baik."

"Jangan sombong! Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kau menang"

"Aku pun tak akan membiarkan diriku kalah." Kata Sasuke santai menanggapi

"Argghh ayo ketaman! Kita mulai disana"

"Cepat masuk mobil ku"

"Eh… Apa?"

(Didalam mobil)

Suasana mobil terdengar sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara. Sasuke sih sudah biasa seperti ini. Namun Ino? Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Berada didalam mobil Sasuke adalah keajaiban bagi siswi lain di sekolah Ino.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu. Nanti akan ku jemput lagi. Lalu kita ketaman."

"Apaa?! Seharusnya kita ini rival. Kenapa kau jadi mengantarku?!" teriak Ino frustasi

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah lah. Beri tahu rumahmu. Lalu ditaman kau bisa meratapi kekalahanmu" teriakan Ino hanya ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Sasuke meskipun dengan kata-kata yang pedas tentunya.

"A.. aapa" Ino tak bisa berbicara lagi.

'_Sial apa-apaan ini aku seperti terjebak tantanganku sendiri. Huuaa aku jadi takut' _jerit inner Ino yang merasa was-was takut terkalahkan. Padahal tantangan saja belum dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Di taman…

"Nah kita mulai dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke saat sampai taman.

"Kau lihat laki-laki melamun disana itu?" Ino balik bertanya sambil menujuk pria bertubuh kurus dan berkacamata minus tebal, memakai baju kemeja bergaris abu-abu sedang duduk jauh dari SasuIno. Pria itu kelihatan depresi.

"Hmm.. Ya"

"Menurutku dia sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Menurutmu?" kata Ino mantap dan penuh kepercayaan diri"

"Hmm.. Kurasa dia habis di PHK dikantor dan bingung mencari pekerjaan" jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi

JDAARR…

Ino merasa kalah, Ino merasa jawaban Sasuke lebih pantas dan masuk akal. Ino pun langsung meruntuk dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang wanita manis yang mengenakan mantel coklat, mendekati lelaki depresi tadi. Wanita itu langsung memakaikan mantelnya pada si lelaki dan tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat.

Karena penasaran, SasuIno pun beranjak menuju bangku taman dekat lelaki dan wanita itu duduk agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudahlah Takumi. Kita bisa mencari pekerjaan baru untukmu. Jangan seperti ini terus. Aku jadi sedih" kata si wanita dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi dimana lagi? Aku sudah hampir menyerah" Si laki-laki pun akhirnya bicara juga.

"Kau bisa mengambil tawaran kerja di Korea. Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang sangat baik?"

"Pergi ke Korea dan meninggalkanmu disini? Tidak akan!"

"Ayolah, aku pasti akan menunggumu disini. Hanya 2 tahun kan?"

"Tidak Tsuri, kumohon aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu"

"Ini jalan terbaik, Taku. Percayalah aku akan menunggumu"

.

Pembicaraan pun terus berlanjut namun Ino sudah tak sanggup dengar lagi ini terlalu mengharukan baginya. Ino pun menarik ujung baju Sasuke sinyal untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi dari sana. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

SasuIno mengambil bangku taman dekat area bermain anak-anak. Tempat yang sedikit menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, karena Sasuke kurang (baca: sangat) tidak suka pada anak-anak. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang akan berteriak girang melihat anak kecil lucu berpipi tembam.

Dibangku taman, suasana ditengah SasuIno terasa canggung. Kelihatannya Ino bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. Dia merasa malu karena kalah dari Sasuke namun disisi lain dia agak sedih mendengar percakapan dua sejoli tadi. Akhirnya Ino hanya diam saja.

"Hei, sudah jangan dipikirkan terus" Jarang-jarang Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"Apa kau tak punya hati? Yang tadi itu mengharukan sekali kau tahu?" omel Ino dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi

"Apa maksudmu. Tentu saja aku punya hati. Tapi untuk apa dipikirkan terus. Kisah hidupku jauh lebih keji dari drama Korea tadi"

"Memangnya kisahmu seperti apa?" Ino mulai tertarik akan pembicaraan Sasuke tadi. Bukannya bagus mengetahui rahasia Sasuke lalu mengancam Sasuke akan membeberkannya jika Sasuke tak mau turun ke rank 2. Khuhuhu ternyata Ino berpikir dengan sangat baik sekaligus licik.

"Panjang ceritanya. Tak perlu ku jelaskan. Intinya aku tak pernah merasa nyaman dirumah"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau itu orang kaya dan bisa memiliki semuanya?" '_yang selalu membuatku iri' _tambah Ino dalam hati

"Apa kau pikir uang bisa membeli cinta kasih dari orang tua?" Sasuke mulai naik darah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Area Bacotan Yuki :

Yuki mau menjelaskan tentang 'kenapa chap sebelumnya gak ada huruf kapital' hohoho jawabannya? Karena Yuki lupa edit hehe. Gomen ne, tap jangan kapok baca yoo ^^

Oh iya Yuki mau lanjutin ff kalo reviewnya udh sampe 5 hohoho XD

Kalo kurang dari 5? Bikin ff baru wkwkwk #plak

Buat Permen Caca – san. Gomen ide kakak belum aku tambahkan di chap 2 ini #deep bow

Yak sekiaan bacotan saya jika ada kesalahlan mohon di maafkan

Bales review :

**Misa** :

maaf pendek, soalnya saya cuma mau coba-coba doang hehe (ternyata malah ngelanjutin) #digampar. Jangan kapok review ya. Arigatou ^^

**el Cierto** :

Waah di comment sama senior nih #terharu. Arigatou review nya senpai. Jangan kapok ya senpai ^^

**princess nathani** :

Makasih ya. Kamu itu penuh semangat ya haha #plak (apaan sih author) -_-" jangan kapok review ya ^^

**KyuRa & ** :

Apa anda ber 2 itu kembar? Atau orang yang sama? Atau kalian itu berjodoh? #dibekep. Haha gomen. Makasih review nya ^^ jangan kapok ya

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa** :

Pen name yang unik, bikin org penasaran hehe. Makasih review nya ^^ jangan kapok yoo

**Easy Breezy Rega Lee** :

Makasih review nya. Gomen kalo masih banyak typo hehe author masih baru hehe #ketawa sok polos.

Jangan kapok review ya ^^

**Lonely'Strawberry** :

Makasih review nya. Jangan kapok ya ^^

**Minami22 **:

Nih udah dilanjutin hehe. Makasih, jangan kapok ya ^^

Arigatou semua nya ^^ untuk beberapa reviewersaya bales lewat PM ya ^^

*Thank You*


End file.
